A Broken Man's Last Chance
by Patriot-112
Summary: A broken knight, burdened by loss, driven by determination, rewrites the destiny of the world.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Broken Knight**_

* * *

"Pyrrha! WAIT! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"

These were the desperate cries of a 17 year old blonde haired young man, as he called out to the red haired young woman, who had just thrown him into a rocket locker, and preparing to send him away so that he wouldn't get hurt, or worse.

Emerald green eyes looked at him with love and sorrow before she hit the 'enter' button.

"Goodbye...," was the last he heard, before the rocket locker lifted off.

"PYRRHA!"

The young woman, Pyrrha Nikos, watched as the locker flew away, carrying the man she loved away to safety. She knew what she was about to do was stupid... But she had to confront her destiny, and she couldn't let harm come to Jaune because of it.

She turned back toward Beacon Tower, determination in her eyes. There was no going back now.

"You have no idea how much that'd hurt, you know,"

Pyrrha froze before she could move, as her eyes widened at the voice.

Didn't she just...?

She turned and saw a figure approach her, clad in gold trimmed white armor, under a black red inlay trench jacket, with a hood that was covering their head, the shadow concealing their face. Her eyes then spotted the sheathed sword on the figures side.

Though, it may look slightly different, it was a weapon still familiar to her...Crocea Mors.

"H-how? I just...,"

"Sent me away?," the figure said, cutting her off, as he reached up toward the hood and pulled it off, revealing, to Pyrrha's shock, the same person she sent away to save his life. Despite the slight aging, the tired eyes, and slight greying of his hair, and the short stubble beard, it was none other than Jaune Arc, the Team Leader of Team JNPR. Her partner, and the boy she fell in love, and had just sent away. "You did,"

Pyrrha was tongue tied as she looked at what, or who, was in front of her. The said man only gave a sad smile at the confounded expression on the Spartan's face.

"Cat got your tongue, Pyr?" Jaune said as he walked toward her, "Of course, I would be in the same position if I saw a doppelganger of the person I loved in front of me, too,"

Pyrrha blinked at this before finally, combat instincts kicking in, she snapped Milo into it's rifle form and aimed it at Jaune.

"Stay back!" she warned, "I don't know who you are, but I know you're not Jaune!"

The man stopped as Pyrrha noticed his eyes turned sad and filled with longing.

"But I am Pyrrha...," he said softly, "...and I will give you proof. I remember the time when you unlocked my aura in the Emerald Forest, and the incantation you used to do it. I remember when you took me to the rooftop to offer me training, and I revealed to you how I used fake transcripts to get in. Our relationship became strained as a result of the argument we had, but we made up after Forever Fall. Of course, not after I stood up to Cardin and his team when they blackmailed me into being their dog, and they tried to force me to throw a jar of that tree sap at you, and then unleash a hive of Rapier Hornets, which could've been bad if you had been stung. And of course, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me,"

Pyrrha blinked at that, as Jaune never told her about that, making a note to beat Beacon's resident bully team. However, she then blushed, as he processed the part about Jaune being concerned for her.

"Then, as Cardin was about to beat me to a pulp...," he continued, noticing Pyrrha's expression darken slightly, "...An Ursa appeared, and even though I could've just ran and leave Cardin to be eaten, I didn't. Instead, I stood my ground and managed to kill that oversized bear."

The Champion then noticed the smirk on the older Jaune's face.

"Of course...I noticed a faint black glow around my shield and felt it being pulled to block a strike that could've either severely injured or killed me," he said, and Pyrrha's eyes widened, knowing the only people who knew she did that were Weiss and Ruby. And they swore not to tell anyone.

"I never got to properly thank you for that," the Arc said, as he chuckled, "Just me being a dunce as usual."

The man's face then turned, in what Pyrrha can describe as, nostalgic fondness.

"Then...there is our most cherished moment. The night of the dance..."

She saw him choking back a sob, as a sad smile formed on his face.

"You didn't have a date to the dance, because no one else asked you out. I was shocked and I asked how any guy could be so insane to not ask you for a date. And thus, you told me how your fame put you on a pedestal, making everyone who put you there believe you are on a level unattainable, or too good for them." he continued, making Pyrrha's eyes widened, remembering she exactly said that to him, "And then, you told me that you liked me, because I actually treated you like a normal person. Somebody that saw you for you...when you left the balcony, I felt incredibly stupid...I accepted your training, and I did nothing to thank you. It made me think I'm no better than those other guys who never saw you for you. So, after remembering the bet I made, which I lost, I decided to wear a dress, and asked you to dance with me."

Pyrrha could only stare in shock at what the man...Jaune was telling her. The more and more he said, the more truthful it sounded.

"I can still remember your smile, and your laugh. By the Gods, you were so happy and beautiful, I felt like a fool for not asking you out in the first place." he said, making Pyrrha blush at the beautiful comment, "And as we danced...I didn't know why...but it felt so right. My heart felt so light, as if all of my problems just vanished in those moments. You felt that, too, didn't you?"

The Champion didn't say anything, but nodded with a small smile etching on her face.

His head turned downcast as the shadow of his hair covered his eyes.

"Then, when the Vytal Festival came around, and we won the first two rounds. You suddenly started acting strange, like you were unfocused, uncertain...scared." he said, "And then, when I tried to help lift your spirits near the mess hall, you leaned your head on my shoulder. Me just being near you seemed to do the trick, and I was happy ...but then, you began to talk about Destiny, and when I said 'the Pyrrha Nikos I knew would never back down from a challenge and not let ANYTHING stand in your way', I suddenly realized that I made a terrible mistake. And when I tried to help you, you accidentally used your semblance on me,"

Pyrrha winced at the memory, of what she had done to Jaune. It was still fresh in her mind, and she knew Jaune didn't mean to hurt her, but the pain of guilt was still lodged in her heart.

"I never blamed you Pyrrha," Jaune clarified making her raise her head up, "I only blamed myself, and I swore I would make it up to you after the tournament. But then...,"

He made a hand motion around the area, showing the destruction.

"This all happened," he said, before he began growling angrily, "And then Ozpin took you down there, while I tagged along to make sure you didn't get hurt...and then, he tried to put... THAT THING in you!"

Pyrrha was shocked at this, as Jaune's shoulders proceeded to shake with anger.

"But then that bitch came and stopped it, before taking the rest of the powers that were in that girl, Amber. Ozpin then told us to get out, and when we did, he was beaten by Cinder, and you decided to go up and face her. I tried to stop you, and you kissed me. And it was during that kiss, that I suddenly realized what the feelings I had for you were...it was love," the moment he finished that, Pyrrha felt her heart soar. Jaune noticed the look on her face.

"I'm sorry it took so long...but, I loved you Pyrrha," he said, as Pyrrha felt tears of happiness beginning to form.

'He...he loves me...,' she thought, before remembering his desperate distraught face, how the tears fell from his eyes as he begged her not to do it. She then felt entirely stupid, as the elder Jaune continued.

"But when we finished, you said the words that would haunt me forever...'I'm sorry'. You then threw me in that locker and sent me off, and when I landed I immediately called for help for anyone I could get on my scroll. Ruby and Weiss answered, and I begged them... I BEGGED to them, to get to you...TO SAVE YOU!" He yelled, making Pyrrha to flinch at the loud tone.

"You fought her, bravely, but in the end...you...," Jaune couldn't hold it in as tears began to leak out of his eyes.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, looked at Jaune, and even though he didn't finish, she had put the pieces together. If she went up that tower... Her eyes widen as she now understood. She wouldn't - didn't - make it out.

"After that day, for the past 10 years, we hunted that bitch everywhere... Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and finally back to Vale. Enduring betrayals, heartbreaks, loss, until finally we came to find her and the true mastermind behind all of this...Salem," Jaune says, as Pyrrha blinked stowing away that information for later, as Jaune continued, "I can't tell you everything, because we don't have much time."

She then saw Jaune pull a scroll from his back pocket and held it out in front of her.

"This...has all the information on Salem, those who work for her, including all her agents and allies, as well as where her lair is. Though I advise not taking her head on. Deal with her pawns first," he said, before his eyes narrowed, "Take it,"

Pyrrha was conflicted, as she still felt determined to do what she believed was her destiny. But, if this Jaune did indeed have information on the enemy that Ozpin told her about, then this would definitely help people in the long run.

She shifted Milo back into Xiphos from and placed it back with her shield as she walked carefully toward him, before reaching her hand out. Just as her fingers touched the scroll, she was suddenly caught off-guard, when suddenly, he let go of the scroll to grab her tightly around the wrist.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in alarm before she looked up and saw Jaune, the somber expression still on his face as they glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry...," with that, the Spartan felt a fist collide with her stomach, making her gasp in shock as the air rushed out of her. "...it's my turn now,"

Pyrrha was shocked as she felt her consciousness begin to slip away. In a last ditch act of desperation she reached to try to touch the older Jaune's face.

"J...Jaune...," she managed to breathe out, before her world grew dark, and collapsed forward, before being caught in the man's arms.

Jaune said nothing at first, as he held the woman who he failed to give the love she wanted in his past life. Ever since Pyrrha died, he felt a large piece of himself shattered to nothing. Pyrrha was his rock in a sea of uncertainty, and depression.

And when she died, that rock was not there to support him anymore.

Even though he managed to convince his friends, with the possible exception of Ruby, that he was alright, in truth, he wasn't.

And for ten long years, he wallowed in that misery and pain, unable to live on without her. He didn't pursue another relationship because he felt that he would just make the same mistake all over again.

But then, as he was drowning in his sorrow...he came, and offered him the chance to save her. And like any man who had lost the one they love, he accepted.

And now, here he was, as he embraced Pyrrha while nuzzling into her beautiful red hair, which he had missed dearly ever since that horrible night. He had missed everything about her, and now with this last chance, he was going to set things right.

After reaching down to pick up the scroll he picked her up in a bridal carry, and proceeded to walk next to a lamp post, and placed her down before reaching behind him and pulled out what looked like a folded black hoodie, with the image of a grey chibi rabbit on the front, and placed it under her head to act as a makeshift pillow before placing her head down on it.

"Forgive me, Pyrrha. But I had a feeling you would try something, despite me telling you otherwise," he said nostalgically, before brushing a few strands of the Spartan's red locks behind her ear, before resting it on her cheek, "I can't risk you following after me, only to die at Cinder's hands. I WON'T allow that to happen"

He then pulled out of his pocket what looked to be a white cube like device before placing it on the out cold girl's chest, before it started beeping.

"This will keep you safe till Ruby and Weiss get here," he said, before he suddenly bent down and laid a tender kiss just above her left eye, before resting his forehead against her own, "I love you, my Spartan...and I will always be with you."

With that, he stood up and proceeded to walk toward the tower, his face now set in a determined expression.

However, he couldn't help but sigh, knowing that what he was about to do, while noble, was definitely considered the most suicidal, and most definitely stupid, thing he's ever done.

"Well, this was a really good idea," he said sarcastically, before turning to look at the out-cold Pyrrha, before smiling, "But...it's worth it,"

With that, he turned back and proceeded to run into the tower.

* * *

"Pyrrha!? Pyrrha wake up!"

Said person groaned as she opened her eyes, and saw the concerned faces of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, which quickly turned to relieved smiles.

"Thank goodness! You're okay!" Ruby said happily, as Pyrrha blinked.

"Ruby...Weiss? ...Wha...what happened?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"You tell us!" Weiss said, her tone firm, "Jaune called us and said you threw him into a Rocket Locker and sent him off to Vale, while you went up Beacon Tower to stop whoever was doing this! But when we got here, this is where we found you."

Pyrrha then proceeded to sit up, with the other two girls helping. She then felt an ache on her stomach and immediately place a hand there to relieve the pain.

"We also found these," the heiress said, as she showed a scroll and a cube like device.

As Pyrrha looked at the Scroll, her eyes widened in sudden horror, remembering what happened and snapped her head up to the tower. Her heart sank knowing what she saw wasn't a dream, but right now, was a living nightmare.

"NO!" she shouted surprising the two partners of Team RWBY, as she hurriedly began to stand up.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing!?" shouted the Rose Reaper, as she attempted to stop her.

"We have to get up there! He's going to get himself killed!" the Champion said frantically, confusing the two, as they tried to calm her down.

"Pyrrha, hold on a moment!" Weiss said, "Who are you talking about!?"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" the Spartan shouted, making the two partners recoil in shock, "We have to get up there, NOW!"

With that she managed to wrestle away from the two and mad her way toward the tower.

"Pyrrha! Wait!" Ruby shouted, as she went after her, using her semblance to catch up. Weiss was about to follow, but stopped as she noticed something on the ground. Curious she bent down and picked what looked like a black hoodie shirt, with a, in her mind, ridiculous looking grey chibi rabbit.

She blinked as she recognized this artwork as the mascot to Pumpkin Pete's cereal. She even remembered seeing Jaune wearing this hoodie with his armor off, and thought it was very childish of him to wear it.

She had half a mind to call him out on it, but, decided not to, in order to save him from the embarrassing humiliation.

It then clicked in her mind, remembering Pyrrha's reaction, and looked toward the control and it call came down to her, as her eyes widen.

"Jaune?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper as the image of the smiling Arc filled her head. After this revelation she quickly followed after the two.

* * *

However, what none of the three girls noticed, was an individual, clad in a grey cloak, watching the events unfold.

They could only sigh sadly, before looking upward toward the top.

"And thus a Broken Knight, burdened by loss, driven by determination, rewrites the Destiny of the world."

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112: Yeah, okay, I know, 'another RWBY time travel fic'. But hey, it stars our lovable White Knight, Jaune Arc instead of an OC. Plus, I like Time Travel fics.**_

 _ **Anyway, I know you all want me to get back to Warning from the Future, or Aurea Mors, and any other fics I have on the shelf, but unfortunately, I have what I call, RWBY-itis when it comes to crazy new ideas to this series. That, and Writer's Block has been a BITCH lately. So, until then I can only give you this.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, a fav, or a follow. Constructive advice and criticism is welcomed, flames and trolls will NOT be tolerated, so if you didn't like it, don't comment on it. Until next time my friends, Later!**_

 _ **P.S.: If you haven't gone to my Arkos Child forum, please do so!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Rewriting Destiny

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Got another chapter for this story for you. I was really happy that this got a good number of reviews, as well as a decent number of favs and likes. I can only hope you guys continue to like it, and help with any advice in how to write the next chapter, which you will explain in PM, to avoid spoilers.**_

 _ **Anyhow, if you guys haven't yet, I suggest checking out my Arkos Child Challenge Forum. If you want to adopt the idea, let me know in the forum.**_

 _ **Now then let's continue.**_

 _ **P.S. Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum...the latter, may heaven rest his soul. Support the initial release...Arkos Forever!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One : Rewriting Destiny**_

* * *

 _ **10 Years since the Fall of Beacon**_

 _ **Dark Future**_

 _ **Ruins of Beacon Academy**_

* * *

He could only look around him, the sight making his heart ache in agonizing nostalgia.

The man could remember the time he first came here...back to before this became what it was now.

Jaune could only give a mournful sigh.

It had been ten years since that day everything changed for himself. And over the course of those ten years, things just got worse, and worse.

The first being the loss of Pyrrha, and how her death hit him hard, with the pain in his heart still there after all this time.

Even now, he still couldn't forgive himself for what happened to her, especially the unintentional part he played.

His fist tightened at that, as he gritted his teeth.

' _Why did you have to say that of all things you_ idiot _!_ ,' he thought accusingly to himself, 'Y _ou should've just given her a hug and told her it was going to be alright! But no, you HAD to say that!_ '

He took a deep breath to calm himself, though it was still difficult.

He had lost the woman he failed to love, his team, his friends, his family, EVERYTHING.

Humanity and Faunus kind had dwindled to a miniscule 2,000 people, as a result of the long devastating war waged by Salem. Though they managed to kill the Grimm Queen bitch, the Grimm still continued to roam the land, but became more savage and violent without Salem to hold their leash.

Even Team RWBY, the best group of Huntresses in training that had ever entered Beacon, didn't survive. But that didn't mean that they went down without a fight.

Now, it was just him...alone, demoralized, disillusioned...and angry.

"Why?" he said out loud, "Why did it have to be this way?"

He walked through the shattered courtyard, until he arrived at what remained of the Hunter Memorial statue. Both the Huntsman and the Huntress statues were smashed to pieces, while the statue of the Beowolf was still standing.

Jaune's eyes narrowed at the Grimm before, in the blink of an eye, Crocea left it's shield/sheath, and cleanly sliced diagonally through the stone statue. The top part slowly slid off before crashing to the ground.

His sword arm then fell limply to the side, before he let the modified ancestral sword of his family slip through his fingers, as it clanged loudly on the stone path.

He immediately followed as he dropped to his knees in complete exhaustion, both mentally and physically.

The smiling faces of all his friends, and the girl he failed to protect, kept flashing in his head, as he tightened his fists, his eyes closed shut as he tried to will it away. But, no matter how hard he tried, he gust couldn't.

"Why?...WHY~!?"

His shout echoed throughout the ruins of Beacon, as his anger and despair increased. The Grimm would've come in droves towards the single source of negative emotions in the area in order to feast on the tasty morsel that is Jaune Arc, last of the Arc Family.

However...they never show.

Jaune continued to wallow in his grief, while unbeknownst to the presence coming toward the White Knight...

...Until they spoke.

"You know, if you keep this up, any Grimm in these ruins will take the opportunity at a free meal of Arc,"

Jaune slowly turned and saw what looked like a person wearing a hooded grey cloak that did well to hide their features. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the man (he heard his voice, and immediately deduced it was a man), as he approached him. Though, he was curious at how the man knew he was an Arc, he honestly didn't care at this point and time.

"If it means leaving this life to be with the people I cared about, then yes," He said, before a sad sigh was heard.

"So, you resigned yourself to death, eh?" the man said, as he proceeded to kneel next the man, "Not exactly sure how your friends and could've been lover would react to that,"

Jaune's eyes burned with anger, especially the part about Pyrrha, as his hands clenched into fists again.

"And who the fuck are you to speak of them as if you know them!?" he demanded.

The man only chuckled which only served as fuel to Jaune's ire.

"I know a lot about you Jaune Arc, since the day when you first entered Beacon Academy...," he began to say, as a smirk formed, "...on fake transcripts no less,"

Jaune's eyes slightly widen at that. The man continued before he could ask.

"I also know about your...interesting start during your initiation, your partnering with your red headed champion, said person unlocking your aura, you becoming the Leader of your team, and the dance night where you wore a dress, which was hilarious by the way, as not only a way to honor a bet, but as a way to cheer up your partner when you saw how lonely and sad she was." he said, as Jaune remembered one of his most favorite moments with Pyrrha, especially dancing with her, "Then there was your team's first matches, and then finally showing your concern for your partner after she was chosen, quite foolishly I might add, by Ozpin to be the next Fall Maiden, after failing miserably to protect the previous one...,"

Jaune's anger came back, this time at the mention of how Ozpin just recklessly involved Pyrrha. Sure, they gave her a choice, but it not only messed with her emotions, but also her focus.

"...Of course, I think the words you've used to comfort her could've been a little, and by little I mean a LOT, better..." he said with a deadpanned tone, "...I mean seriously: Worst. Comforting. Words. Ever. ...Of all time,"

That did it for Jaune as he delivered a right hook to the man's face, making the hood fall off his head, revealing his dark brown grey streaked hair, weathered bearded face, and his grey eyes. But Jaune didn't care about that as he continued to punch the man's face.

"SHUT UP!"

*punch!*

"YOU KNOW NOTHING..."

*SLAM!*

"...OF WHAT I FELT..."

*Crunch*

"...AFTER THAT!"

He punched the stranger ten more times before stopping, breathing heavily as he stood up, the man on the ground still conscious, but now sporting a black eye, a few welts on his face, and a bloody nose.

"I wanted to apologize to her after the Vytal Tournament was over," he said, not knowing why he was letting his feelings out to a man who he just met, but right now, he just felt he wanted to get it out, "I wanted to just hold her and tell her how sorry I was for hurting her. That what I meant was that she was the bravest girl I knew! That was all! I didn't mean for her to go and get herself killed! I didn't want to lose the only person that ever believed in me, who cared about me, who lo...who loved me..."

He then turned around as he pulled off the sheath of Crocea Mors, and opened it up to shield form before placing it at the base of the statue. His gaze landed on the bottom part of his shield, where Pyrrha's circlet now was.

It still hurt him that he had to let the piece of jewellry go and be used for the modifications of his shield.

"I wanted to make it up to her. Take her to meet my family, take her on a date, anything to see her smile again," he said, before his face turned into a snarl, "But...the Fall happened, and she was taken...by that bitch in the red dress!"

The man managed to sit up, listening to Jaune let all his sorrow and anger out.

"And if I had the power to go back in time, I would do it! I'd save her! ...But I don't...and now I'll live with that mistake, for the rest of my life." he said.

It was then quiet as Jaune continued to look at his shield, while the man looked at him from his prone position.

Then the Arc Knight heard the man sigh.

"What if I was to tell you, that there is a way," he said, making Jaune perk up, "And not just to save Pyrrha, but to give Remnant a fighting chance."

Those words, made Jaune snap his head back toward the man, his eyes wide. Though there was suspicion in those blue eyes, but there was also something that many had assumed had long ago died in them... a glimmer of hope.

"...How?"

The man only gave a small smile, before he stood up as his aura healed the injuries Jaune gave him.

"Meet me at the docks of Vale, and then we'll go to Mantle," the man said, "Trust me on this, if this works, the destiny of your champion, as well as the rest of Remnant will change for the better."

With that, he turned and left the stunned man to think on what was just said to them.

He was unsure of what he heard was true. But unfortunately, with the current status of the world right now, he was desperate for anything, ANYTHING, to change things from the way they are now.

Turning toward the ruined tower, which was now served as Pyrrha's grave marker, the weight of what was said to him weighing down on his soul.

"Pyrrha...," he said softly, "...what should I do?"

As he thought on his options, he suddenly felt the sensation of a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do what you think is right, Jaune. Because it is right,"

Jaune's eyes widened, as the words entered his mind.

He unconsciously raised a hand toward his shoulder in order to grasp the one comforting him, but to his disappointment and sadness, he only touched thin air.

His eyes glistened with tears, as his face morphed into a determined frown.

"I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I die or fade away from existence. One way or the other, everything will change,"

* * *

 _ **Present**_

 _ **CCTS tower**_

* * *

Jaune ran into the lobby of the CCT tower, the entire place was completely demolished, from both the battles in the vault and outside.

He looked to the elevators, and spotted a few that haven't fallen down into the vault, and immediately went to one of them. As soon as he entered, he looked around the inside of the elevator car, before he closed his eyes and held his hands out.

And if anyone were watching him, they would've seen them glowing a familiar black glow.

With a grunt of effort, he manipulated the steel elevator to shoot up toward the top floor where Ozpin's office was located.

The ride took a few minutes, before it crashed into the roof.

The White Knight took a few breaths before he looked ahead toward his goal, his eyes hardening, as his thoughts said one thing.

'Thanks...Pyrrha,'

The reason why he had the same semblance as his beloved partner, was due to the day when the said Champion unlocked his aura.

Unknown to them however, a portion of hers was absorbed by his own Aura, and during a training regimen with Qrow, he accidentally activated it, much to his shock and grief.

For a week, he didn't speak to anyone, nor tried to use it again, feeling he didn't deserve this gift from Pyrrha after the pain he caused her. Soon though, and after a good talk from Qrow, he accepted the gift from his deceased love, and along with his own semblance, used it well in the war against Salem.

He shook those thoughts aside, as he drew the modified Crocea, and placed the shield on his and began marching into the office.

* * *

Cinder smirked as victory was now within her grasp. And she didn't even need help from the likes of that pompous fool Watts, or that psychotic maniac Tyrian to help her do it. She managed to bring the downfall of Beacon, claimed the rest of the Fall Maiden powers before they could transfer them into their candidate, the so-called 'Invincible Girl', Pyrrha Nikos. Of course, her greatest triumph was her defeat of that fool Ozpin.

Because of his unwillingness to trust even those among his inner circle, and the inability of him and Ironwood working a more cooperative plan, his plans have failed, and now with him out of the way, doubt will begin to fester in the minds of the people of Remnant, which will soon turn to fear, and then turn to anger, and finally...turn to chaos.

Of course, she's expecting Ozpin's candidate coming up the tower to stop her, due to her warrior spirit and her destiny to stop her. Of course, the girl will be greatly weakened after her match with the robot girl Penny, and fighting all the Grimm during the invasion. Which in turn, will make it easier for Cinder to deal with the Champion. And by dealt with, she plans to kill the girl, in order to make sure she doesn't gain the Fall Maiden powers, while demoralizing the pathetic fools who believed her to be invincible.

Of course, part of her was just doing it for the fun.

Before she could continue her musing, she heard a crash where the elevators were, as she just finished calming the Grimm Dragon down. She smirked, already knowing who it was.

'Well, speak of the devil,' she thought, as she looked at the elevator doors, before an object flew right toward her. She used her new power to bat it away, but then blinked in confusion to see that the object was not Nikos' shield like she expected, but instead was a heater type shield, colored white with a gold trim, with two golden arches on the face, with signs of battle damage. She also took notice of what looked to be the Champion's circlet on the bottom of the shield.

The shield went flying back before it was caught by it's owner. Who, to Cinder's surprise, was not Pyrrha Nikos, but instead was someone she was not expecting.

"Hello Cinder," came the voice of the person, which she noted had a tinge of malice, as he walked out of the smoke, Crocea Mors and shield in hand, "Sorry about Pyrrha not being here...she's already been through enough today, so I decided to let her get some much needed rest,"

The Fallen Maide blinked as she looked at the man before her, seeing it was the fake of a loser, Jaune Arc. But something was greatly different about this Arc from the boy she easily batted away down in the vault before she fought Ozpin..

This one looked much older, more confident, and had a more stronger stance than the Jaune Arc she knew and wrote off as not even worth killing. What also made her question if this was the same weak boy was the look in his eyes.

They held more experience, more weariness, and from what else she could see...the pain of loss.

Her eyes only narrowed. This man couldn't possibly be him! The very thought of it was preposterous!

"Who are you?" she demanded with suspicion and curiosity, "You look like the Arc boy, but he's a weakling compared to you,"

The man just glared in response, as his grip tightened on the sword's handle.

"Oh I am him," he growled out, "Just not the one you're talking about."

The new Fall Maiden only scoffed, "Whatever, do you honestly that you can-,"

She was interrupted as the man suddenly rushed at her, and in just a few strides, was right in front of her before slashing forward with his sword, with Cinder barely having time to dodge away from the strike.

"You talk too damn much," he said, "You were much quieter when we last met thanks to Ruby,"

Cinder blinked in confusion at that, but Jaune didn't give her time to think as he attacked her again, with Cinder forming two glass swords, which she crossed in order to block the overhead strike coming down at her. Sparks fly as the swords clash, as the two looked at each other, with one determined to kill this fool and claim her rightful victory, and the other with steadfast determination to put the said woman in the ground.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yup, I did Elder Canon Jaune's flashback to his future, where he lost everything. I know it's been done before, but hey, it's the best explanation, despite it being so sad. Anyways, reviews, constructive criticism, and ideas for the next chapter are welcomed, though remember Flaming Troll comments will be erased.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_

 _ **Until then my friends. Later!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Won't Say Goodbye

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Yet again, another chapter of this fic! And it's getting really popular. As much as reviews are important for many of you with stories, seeing the favs and follows tells me that I'm doing something very right, and that's good in my book. And, I thank you all for the support.**_

 _ **Now for those of you who are confused about the Pyrrha Ghost last chapter, remember when said champion unlocked his aura? Well, me, as well as many others, believe that Jaune's aura absorbed a piece of her own, and which thus formed their bond. Hence why that even though her body is gone, her spirit still remains. Of course, Jaune will see these as tricks of the mind...until later.**_

 _ **Now then, enough chit-chat, let's get on with the fic!**_

 _ **Warning: usage of the theme Cold in this chapter, so...be warned for heartstring pulling and buckets of tears if you wish to listen to it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Won't say goodbye**_

* * *

 _ **Dark Future**_

 _ **Continent of Solitus**_

 _ **Former Kingdom of Mantle**_

* * *

Jaune gave a heave, as the contents in his stomach exited via his mouth, after he hurriedly departed the Bullhead that the man, who he now knew as Canus, forced him onto, with the argument that it will be much faster. Of course, the Arc's stomach didn't agree with the man, not one bit, at all.

Canus looked at what many called the Paladin with a deadpanned look and a quirked eyebrow*, clearly having seen it before, but the sight of it still made him question if this was really the son of the Arc Family, who were descended from the old Kings of Vale, before the last King of the Arc bloodline, abdicated his throne, and left the rule of the Vale to those over complacent fools of the Council.

"After all you went through, and all the skills you learned, you still get airsick?" he asked, and then sighed, shaking his head, "Fan-fucking-tastic,"

Jaune looked at him, the venomous glare on his face saying it all.

"I fucking hate you," he groaned out, as he looked around the area, which was the ruins of a city, with obvious signs of battle damage, from both dust rounds and the claws of grimm. Jaune also took notice that this city had signs of once being a technological wonder, like everything else on Solitus, "So, this is Mantle huh?"

The reason for the question was that he never been to Mantle before, the main reason being he and the rest of Team RNJR were too busy hunting Salem and Cinder, that they didn't have time to visit other cities, especially the former kingdom.

Canus nodded as he sadly looked around the city. It was currently nearing twilight in the evening hours, as the stars began appearing in the sky.

"Yup, the former Kingdom of Mantle...or what's left of it at least," he said, "Once the hub of the greatest technological achievements in Remnant history... until the decision to move the capital from Mantle to Atlas that is, thanks to that greedy egotistical pain the ass, Jacques Gelee."

Jaune knew what Canus by that. He met Jacques Gelee, who married into the Schnee family, while stealing the name and the company in the process, and to say he hated the man was an understatement. Especially considering what he and his little toad of a son did to his own daughter/sister no less.

However, he couldn't lament on that now as he shook his head.

"So, where do we go?" he simply asked, and Canus just sighed.

"Follow me," he said, and began walking in a random direction, with Jaune following not far behind.

As they were walking, Jaune, deciding to kill some time, pulled out his, or rather Pyrrha's after he smashed his old one during the fall, and looked up the training video that the said champion made for him. He had played this particular multiple times, and had no matter what anyone told him, he never stopped playing it... if only to keep hearing her voice.

" _Alright, Jaune. Just like we practiced. Follow these instructions: Shield up...keep your grip tight...don't forget to keep your left foot forward. Ready? Go!_ "

Jaune could remember the nights where he would train constantly, again and again, until he blacked out from exhaustion.

He could even remember Ruby begging him to stop out of concern, not wanting him to hurt himself even more than he already was. He was even threatened by Nora to stop...or she will break his legs.

He chuckled at the memory as the video continued.

" _Okay! *chuckle* Now, assuming that you're not cheating, we can take a break_."

Despite being twenty years old, thanks to Jaune having it well maintained, the video was still in good shape to watch, and the sound was still perfect.

" _I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress in such a small amount. But...I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training, and I know that this is just the beginning._ "

( **BGM: Cold, Lyrics by Jeff Williams, and vocals by Casey Lee Williams** )

Jaune could only frown, his heart aching in sorrow, as his grip tightened on the scroll.

He watched as a look of apprehension crossed her face, as she turned from the camera.

 _"Jaune...,_ " she said, as she nervously gripped her hands together, unsure of what to say, ". _..I...I..._ "

Jaune looked at the video, begging, actually begging Pyrrha to say those three little words.

" _I just want you to know that I'm happy to be a part of your life._ " The Spartan said, as Jaune let out a shaky breath in anguish, " _I'll always be here with you Jaune,_ "

The recording ended after she said that. Jaune gritted his teeth, his self-loathing only getting worse.

Even now, he still blames himself for not giving the Mistralian Champion, who wanted a normal life, a person who would truly love her, and had helped him through thick and thin, what she so eagerly wanted.

' _I really fucked up,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _I don't even deserve her,'_

Canus, who was listening to the recording by hearing, could only look at the young man sadly.

"You really do love her, don't you?" he asked, while Jaune didn't look at him, but nodded all the same. He then looked upward toward the sky, looking at the stars as they twinkled. His eyes landed on one star particular... one colored the same red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Ever since that day, I never said goodbye...I always hated goodbyes," he said, as Canus nodded at that, "And even though I lost her...I always look up at the sky, watching that red star up there, wondering if it's Pyrrha, watching over me...and somehow, I believe it...,"

Jaune allowed himself a pained smile, "Though, it still hurts...to move forward,"

He felt a firm grip on his shoulder as he stopped and saw Canus giving him a knowing look.

"Yes, it is," he said, while smiling slightly "It's hard to move forward, especially after losing the person that meant the world to you. Sometimes, people could be real dicks and try to force you move on from someone who is dead. But, in my book, it's okay to remember the one you truly loved and wished you could've spent your life with. What's worse for you though, is that she's not the only one you lost,"

Jaune nodded, as he remembered all the others who perished in the War with Salem...Ren, Nora, Team RWBY, Team CFVY, Team SSSN, the teachers from Beacon, Qrow, even Team CRDL...and their deaths had only helped driven him further into his grief.

But, it was Pyrrha. His partner, his confidant, his mentor, his best friend... his lover.

It was her loss, that contributed greatly to it.

"But one thing I can assure you Jaune," Canus said, "If what I have in mind works, you will not only change things for yourself and Pyrrha, but all of Remnant,"

Jaune, taking in what Canus said, just gave a slow nod.

With that, the two continued on their way toward their destination.

* * *

 _ **Fall Of Beacon**_

 _ **CCTS Tower**_

* * *

The three girls ran inside the tower, with Pyrrha looking around frantically before spotting another elevator and ran toward it.

"Pyrrha wait!" Ruby shouted as she and Weiss followed after her, and the red hooded girl jumped into the elevator before the champion could close it. However the door slammed in front of Weiss, making her growl in frustration and worry, before she sighed.

"You better not die up there...," she said as she looked at the ceiling, "...all of you,"

* * *

In the elevator itself, Ruby looked at Pyrrha now greatly worried for her friend.

"Pyrrha, what is going on!? Who's up there!?" Ruby said.

Said champion just shook her head desperately, before she concentrated on her semblance and quickly lifted the elevator car toward the top floor. Though with an extra passenger, that made it a little bit difficult.

Still, she was not giving up.

' _Please don't die! Please don't die!_ '

With that thought repeating itself like a mantra, the elevator car continued it's ascent.

* * *

 _ **15 minutes Earlier**_

* * *

Sparks flew as the two continued to fight one another. Jaune, with his years of of experience, vast aura, and training himself into the ground constantly, had given him an edge against Cinder's overuse of the Fall Maiden powers.

He didn't hope that anyone would come to help him fight the witch in front of him. In fact, he was hoping no one will.

Jaune's sword collided with that of one of Cinder's glass ones yet again, as their two continued their duel.

However, the Grimm Dragon that was previously latched onto the tower, had pushed itself away and into the smoke-filled sky, reaching a good distance before turning around and heading back at high speed.

Back in Ozpin's Office, Jaune, after shielding himself from Cinder's Fall Maiden flamethrower, noticed the Dragon coming at them at high speed, just in the nick of time.

"Oh, son of a bit-!" he didn't managed to finish as he jumped to the side just as the dragon slammed into the tower, causing the roof to collapse away, and causing a dust cloud to form.

He coughed in an attempt to keep the mist of particles out of his lungs.

However the sound of a bowstring being drawn drew his attention, as he turned just as three lethal arrows of glass flew at him before slamming in a triangle pattern, before beginning to glow.

"SHIT!"

He managed to jump away as the arrows exploded, and rolled on the ground before coming to a stop at what was left of Ozpin's desk.

He looked up as he saw Cinder's amber eyes glowing along with the golden highlights of her red dress.

"You should just give up, Arc," the bitch in the red dress said with a snide tone, "You think you can match me, now that I have the powers of a Maiden?,"

Jaune only glared as he stood up and assumed his stance once again.

"I don't care if you have the powers of the Gods," he growled out, "You're still mortal just like any other human or Faunus. Just because you have yourself a little boost, because of something you stole, doesn't make you a God in any way! It's just makes you arrogant and stupid! And that's what would lead you to your downfall, bitch."

Cinder's eyes narrowed angrily at that, feeling insulted by this man's audacity to call her those, in her opinion, taboo titles, as her hands ignited into flames.

"I'll make you eat those words, _fake_ ," she snarled out, and then used her powers to propel herself forward like a rocket.

However, while the Old Jaune would've been intimidated, everything that ever happened to him, all the misery, sorrow, and loss he had to endure, had hardened him to the point where only death will free him. And thus, Cinder's little Rocketeer trick, didn't scare him in the least.

He waited till she got closer, and just when she was on him, he quickly sidestepped out of the way, before slashing overhead, and clipping the ashen hair woman on the shoulder, the blow surprising her and making her stumble.

"Oh would you look at that. I managed to surprise you," the Paladin mocked, making Cinder's amber eyes glow hot with anger, as she gritted her teeth.

Jaune knew at this moment, shit just got serious.

Cinder raised her hand up firing a larger blast of fire at him, making the scion of the Arc duck away. But Cinder was not planning on letting him dodge as she followed him, persistent on turning this pest to a blackened husk if it's the last thing she ever does.

"I'll burn you ashes you little insect!" she shouted, "And I will watch with a smile as I scatter the ashes in front of your soon-to-be-dead partner's horrified face!"

When she finished that sentence, something in Jaune snapped, as his eyes widened, gaining a dangerous glint in them, before he reached out his hand and a black glow surrounded one of the fallen gears of Beacon Tower and yanked from the wall and then threw it at Cinder, who had no time as it came at her at high speed before slamming into her, and into a wall, while stopping the flamethrower from hell.

After the dust settled, and she regained her bearings, her attention was then drawn to the growing white glow, and her eyes widened when she saw the Arc covered in the glow of his aura, his face a visage of pure rage, as he glared at Cinder with unbridled hatred.

" **You**...," he growled, his grip on Crocea Mors tightened to the point where the grip was creaking from the stress, " **Will not**..." his eyes narrowed to slits, as the glow of the aura began to encompass his eyes, " **Go anywhere near Pyrrha, ever again**. **I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!** "

With that he launched himself toward Cinder. And it was in that moment she knew...

...she fucked up.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale.**_

* * *

Why did she do that?

Why did she believe that she could fight someone like that?

Why did she kiss him, only to push him away?

These were the thoughts that were currently plaguing the young teen who was now in anguish at what his partner, and could've been lover, had done.

He had just now fully realized his feelings for the red haired Mistralian girl, who had helped him ever since initiation. Now... she was up that tower, and no doubt about to throw her life away for a stupid belief in destiny, and what he felt, was no doubt his fault.

He felt helpless, useless, and a another whole myriad of self-loathing titles.

He managed to contact his fellow team leader of what happened, and had begged them to save his partner...but, he knew in his gut that they will be too late.

He choked out another sob, as the tears flowed out of his eyes. Images of a red haired, emerald eyed, circlet wearing champion entering his mind.

"Pyrrha...Please... Be okay...,"

He continued his self loathing, never knowing the figure who carefully approached until he was just a few feet in front of him.

"It's not the end, Jaune Arc,"

The now name, and younger, Jaune Arc snapped his head up and saw a man dressed in a grey cloak, with the hood shadowing his face, hiding his features.

"Who...who are you?" he asked, and he heard a sigh, before a grey sleeved arm, with a black fingerless gloved hand came out from the cloak, reached up, and pulled the hood away, revealing a man, with greying brown hair, and full facial beard, and grey eyes.

"My name is Canus, and I'm here to inform, that the one you love is now safe and unharmed," he said, making the younger man's eyes widen in hope and shock.

"...Pyrrha's okay?" he gasped out, and the said man nodded, but the sad frown still remained on his face.

"Yes, but now, she will learn how her actions affected you," he said, making Jaune now worry again. And what Canus said next will make him have a panic attack.

"And she will learn the experience, of losing someone very precious to her. But would also give her resolve to insure that it will never befall you,"

And Jaune, feeling new strength come back to him, immediately stood to his feet.

"What do you mean by that!?" he demanded, and Canus just smiled sadly.

"Tell me, scion of the Arc Family," he said, "Do you believe in Time Travel?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: And it was in that moment that Cinder knew...she done fucked up!**_

 _ **Hahahahaha! Oh dear God I love that line!**_

 _ **Ahem, sorry about that my friends. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well another flashback of the older Jaune's past in the possible canon future (Which I know is a possible AU.), and it looks like Canus is about to get the younger self of our favorite knight well informed. How much will he tell him of the alternate timeline. *Shrugs* I don't know, but I believe it will world shattering.**_

 _ **Also, as you noticed, I'm running out of ideas for fight scenes. If any of you guys could help what I should put in the next chapter in Old Jaune's fight against Cinder, do so, by PM to avoid spoilers.**_

 _ **Until then, leave a review, fav, and follow, and I will see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Later!**_

 _ ***: If any of you are fans of Star Trek, you would recognize the look of our favorite Vulcan.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Twilight of the Paladin

_**A/N: Yo! Here I am with another new chapter! After the last chapter, more people are beginning to notice, and though reviews are a little short, the favs and follows made up for it. My thanks to those showing their support.**_

 _ **Also, one of the last reviews advised me not to make Pyrrha a Yandere... you guys can look in the reviews for him/her, but I will say this: I won't, nor am I, making Pyrrha a Yandere. If you see anything that suggests she's becoming a Yandere, that's accidental writing on my part. Also, (even though the possibility of the story going beyond the fall is slim) Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship and teamwork will increase, as they will be both be unwilling to let each other die, but not in the mental instability that a Yandere is.**_

 _ **Okay, enough of that. Let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Twilight of the Paladin**_

* * *

 _ **Dark Future**_

 _ **Ruins of Mantle**_

* * *

The two walked down the rusty metalled street of the abandoned city. The more they continued on, the more Jaune kept thinking how all this could've been prevented.

And there were a lot of things that could've stopped this from happening, but he could only lay out the top five that were the biggest contributors.

One, the maiden's given better protection.

Two, the Kingdoms acted more cooperatively.

Three, Blake's father not leaving the White Fang and leaving it in the hands of Sienna Khan, and Adam Taurus.

Four, kick Jacques Gelee off his damn high horse, and give the SDC back to the REAL Schnees.

Five, and perhaps the most important, Ozpin being more trustworthy with the people he was close to.

If all five of these were done, many lives could've been saved.

His family would still be alive. His friends would still be alive.

...She, would still be alive.

Hearing his name being called, Jaune looked up at Canus who was still looking ahead.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know the date, Jaune?" the man asked, causing the blonde knight to blink before taking out his scroll again and looking at the exact date on his scroll.

He frowned as it read November 25th, which on the 31st in six days, will be the tenth anniversary of that day.

"The 25th of November," he said gruffly, "Just six more days till that day, and it will be officially ten years,"

In front of him, Canus nodded solemnly. If things had been done differently, the 45th* Vytal Festival would be taking place. Which the host Kingdom would've been Mistral.

But now, there were no more Hunter Academies to send their students to participate in the tournament. No more Kingdoms to play host. No more days of peace.

In their place, was only darkness and despair.

Of course, if this plan of his works, they may just be able to turn that around.

"We're nearly there Jaune," he spoke up, getting the Arc's attention again. "It's just around the corner."

Jaune gave a 'hm' to acknowledge that he heard him, as they continued before making the said turn, and Canus stopped, followed by Jaune who looked at their destination, which looked to be a large four-story building, which looked to have more battle scars than the rest of the city around it.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"This Jaune...," Canus replied, "Was the home of the Kingdom of Mantle's R&D Division, where they created most of their advanced weapons during the Great War, 90 years ago. When the Council moved the capital from Mantle to Atlas, and it fell on hard times, most of the staff left, leaving it extremely depleted. Then, during the Salem War, just before Atlas Fell, refugees from their R&D relocated back here. In an act of desperation they began working on a project in which they hope to delay, or better yet prevent the war from ever happening."

Canus then sighed.

"Of course, before they could carry that part out...," he said, leaving that part hanging, while Jaune nodded in understanding, and the cloaked man continued, "And now, that very project has lied dormant here for years. Waiting to be used."

Jaune then looked at Canus with a quizzical look.

"And what, pray tell, is that suppose to be?" he asked, and Canus just gave a small smirk, which was beginning to irritate the Paladin a little, as he answered.

"Something that once existed in comic books, and what many considered improbable. And it's the very thing that will save the future...for everybody." Canus replied, before his face turned serious, "...A time machine,"

* * *

 _ **Beacon Tower**_

 _ **Day of the Fall**_

* * *

Their elevator car finally crashed at the top of the wall, before they finally disembarked.

Pyrrha's eyes darted around the ruined office, looking for the person who she greatly cared for ever since their initiation into Beacon Academy.

Ruby stood beside her, all the while concern and confusion still on her face at her friend's behavior.

However, before she could say a word. The sound of a person yelping got their attention as they turned to the source as a cloud of dust began to dissipate, showing two figures standing close together facing each other.

And it was one of them that both girls knew well, as the dust cleared.

"JAUNE!"

One of the figures turned toward them, and Ruby was surprised seeing her first friend up here, after he just called them, desperately pleading to them to save Pyrrha. But she also noticed something different, as he looked more confident, stronger, and...older.

However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She heard, the tone in his voice almost pleading, "YOU NEED TO GE-!"

The man grunted as his face contorted into pain, while his eyes widened. Ruby saw why, as what she could describe as a glass spike being driven into his chest, just below his heart.

She followed the hand that held the spike, and saw the culprit. The one named Cinder Fall, and the one responsible for all that happened. The said Fallen Maiden was missing her left eye, was covered in lacerations and cuts, with one big one on her right arm. Of course the most major of these injuries was the sword stabbed into her chest as well.

The expression on Cinder's face was one of extreme anger as she twisted the spike, drawing a pained grunt. She saw her lips move, but Ruby couldn't make out the words, as she and Pyrrha looked on in horror at what just happened.

They watched as the older Jaune proceeded to give the bitch an aura infused kick, sending her over the edge off the tower, and undoubtedly to her death. He then staggered as he looked in their direction, his eyes half lidded.

A loud roar got their attention as the Grimm Dragon snarled angrily at the boy they knew, before snapping forward to take a bite out of him.

"Jaune! NOO~!" Pyrrha shouted as she proceeded to run toward him.

For Ruby, everything was going in slow motion as she watched her first friend about to be devoured.

She was about to lose two friends in one night. First Penny, and now Jaune.

' _No...this...this can't be happening!_ ,' she thought, as the dragon inched ever closer to the injured Jaune, ' _I can't let this happen, again! I WON'T let this happen, again!_ '

As she thought this, a silver light began to glow in her eyes. First, it was a flicker, before it burst out like a set of wings, as the need to protect her friends skyrocketed pushed her to the limit.

"JAUNE!"

* * *

 _ **Minutes Earlier**_

* * *

Jaune drove a knee into Cinder's stomach, causing the woman to gasp out in shock pain. The said Arc's aura was glowing around his body, as his face retained a look of rage.

He then tossed her to one side of the wall, which formed a spider-web like crack upon impact, and taking a hit out of her aura, and casing her to cough up blood, .

" **What's the matter!?** " Jaune growled out, " **Is this all the so-called 'Fall Maiden' has!?** "

Cinder managed to get back to her feet as she leveled her own harsh glare at Jaune.

"Don't get cocky, fake!" she shouted, "You think that by killing me, that this will be the end of it!? There are others like me out there! And even if you manage to beat him you'll still have to deal with her!"

Jaune's eyes narrowed at that.

" **If you mean your Bitch of a Queen, then you're in for a shock.** " he said, making the amber-eyed woman blink in confusion, but what he said next, made them widen, " **I know that her lair is in northern Drache, and that is where her 'children' come from. I already gave the coordinates to the right person who will deliver them to Ironwood.** "

Cinder could only gape at at that, but Jaune just continued as he continued to smirk.

" **I also know about Lionheart being your little agent in Mistral** _,_ " he said, " **I know the old General, and the Scarecrow of Vacuo will be mighty pissed off when they find out that their own colleague is a traitor,** "

As the smirk continued to grow, Cinder's fist proceeded to tighten, as her shocked expression turned into a glare. Then, her hands erupted into flames.

"You...," she growled, as flames formed around her glowing amber eyes, along with the golden highlights of her dress, "...I'll KILL YOU!"

With that, she rocketed toward him, intent on killing him. Forget quick and painless, she was going to make this faker die slowly and painfully, while making his little partner watch as she begs Cinder to stop, only for the said Fallen Maiden to not heed her pleas.

Jaune stood his ground as the enraged ashen haired sped toward him, intent on making him suffer.

While the Cinder he knew before had more control of her powers, and was less prone to making mistakes. This version, was more arrogant, and had just gotten her powers, and had yet to fully master them.

And thus, it was easy to goad her into doing something INCREDIBLY stupid. And that is underestimating her opponent.

As soon as she reached him, he used his shield to bat one of her flaming hands away. However, she struck out her other hand and managed to knock it out of his grip, but then that's where she made her mistake, as he grabbed her by the arm.

Her eyes widen before, in a flash of silver, Crocea slashed the left side of her face, and taking her eye out in the process.

"AGGGHHH~!"

The Fallen Maiden grabbed the area, where her eye used to be, in pain. In her arrogance, she neglected to have her aura up, focusing more on her Maiden powers. And since her eye is an organ, she will not be able to fully heal it, meaning she will be blind permanently in her left eye.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU FOR THIS ARC!" she screeched, as her remaining eye glared at him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

They then heard a loud thud, as the dragon came back, and growled at what happened to Cinder.

Jaune cursed, knowing he had to finish this here and now. With that, he grasped his family's heirloom in both hands, before sprinting toward Cinder, who was too preoccupied with her now ruined eye, to notice the charging Paladin before it was too late.

When she did, she only managed to only backpedal away just only, only for Jaune to slash her on the arm, causing her to scream again in pain.

She then tried to retaliate by swinging her flaming hand at the blonde's head, only for him to dodge, and then proceed to lunge at her before, sword tip forward.

SQUELCH!

"GUGH!"

Cinder's remaining eye widened before she looked down and saw the blade of the supposed loser now impaled in her, just below her heart.

"Got you, Bitch." Jaune growled, as his aura receded.

"JAUNE!"

He blinked before snapping his head toward where the elevators were, and his eyes widened, while his heart dropped, as standing there were none other than Ruby Rose, his first friend at Beacon, while on her left was none other than the girl he wanted to make sure survived at all cost.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he shouted, desperate pleading clear in his tone, "YOU NEED TO GE-!"

*Squelch!*

He was cut off, as he felt pain in his left side and looked down, and cursed himself for being stupid, as he saw a shard of glass imbedded there. He then looked up and saw Cinder glaring at him, while a small smirk twitched slightly on her lips, as some blood leaked from the corners.

"If I die...," she gasped out, "...you're... coming with me,"

Jaune gritted his teeth, before he gripped the gripped the arm holding the shard and yanked it away before looking Cinder in the eye.

"You first...," he snarled, before lifting a leg and giving the Fallen Maiden a swift aura infused kick in the stomach, the result which sent her flying backward toward the edge and falling off the tower, to her death.

 _'Good riddance...,_ " he thought before turning back toward the two girls, his eyes focusing on the girl that was his partner, ' _I...I did it, Pyrrha_ ,'

He didn't take heed of the Dragon roaring in anger as it lunged toward him, while his said partner shouted out his name as she began to run towards him.

'I managed...to save you for a change...talk about role switching, huh?' he chuckled mentally, as the world slowed down around him. He looked back at the shard in his chest, before giving a mental hollow chuckle before he collapsed to his knees. 'I let my guard down...talk about a rookie mistake,'

He looked back up as Pyrrha continued to, slowly, in his mind, run towards him, her arm outstretched, her eyes wide with panic.

' _Well, I always wanted to go out a hero, just like I told you_ ,' he thought again, ' _But I wish you didn't have to see it, though_ ,'

His thoughts were cut off, as a familiar sight made him look towards the leader of JNPR's sister team, as Ruby's eyes begin to glow silver. He smiled sadly, knowing that in the end, he failed to protect Ruby's innocence.

' _I'm sorry, Ruby,_ ' were his thoughts, ' _I hoped you wouldn't see me get killed right in front of you...but I guess, Destiny has a way of screwing with people's lives_.'

He then closed his eyes, just as a white light began to envelop the tower.

* * *

He groaned before he blearily opened his eyes, but when he opened them, the first thing he saw was a white void.

"Wha...where am I?" he said to no one in particular as he attempted to move his head to look around, to try to ascertain the situation, but then noticed his head could barely move and was resting on what seemed to be, an armored, but comfortable lap, accompanied by the feeling of gloved hands threading through his hair.

He gasped, before looking up with his eyes, and they instantly widened at what he was seeing, as tears, of what can not be denied, of happiness appeared.

Familiar green eyes, red hair in a ponytail, and the same female Spartan armor he remembered.

It could be only person he knew well.

"P...Pyrrha?"

Said Champion smiled before she leaned down, and gave him, what he though he would never feel again, a loving kiss.

The kiss was not completely rushed this time, as the two took their time. It lasted over two before the two broke and looked into each other's eyes. Vivid green to sapphire blue.

"Hello again...Jaune,"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And another done! Phew! That was a tough one to write, I'm not gonna lie.**_

 _ **I bet you're all wondering what's going on, and why I haven't returned to Past Jaune and Canus yet. Do not fear, for all answers will come in the next one.**_

 _ **Anyway guys, for those of you who voted for Aurea Mors Alter to be made into a series of short stories, I decided to make them into separate fics, in order to keep the first story preserved. As I'm saying this, I'm in the process of writing the second Alter fic as we speak.**_

 _ **However, since this fic and the first Aurea Mors Alter got such good reception, along with excellent help and advice, I'm going to give a little sneak peek preview, of Aurea Mors Alter: Zwei Edition.**_

 _ **Here we go:**_

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, 4-time Mistral Regional champion, mascot of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, and member of Beacon Academy's Team JNPR, was just leaving the Tower, thinking on what the Teachers just told her, concerning the story of the Maidens of the Four Seasons being actually true, and that one of them, Amber, had been attacked and left in a coma by an unknown group of Assailants.

She even remembered the choice they gave her...of being the next Fall Maiden. Though since they couldn't do it the natural way, General Ironwood believes that by using the machine which was keeping Amber alive, would also transfer the said Maiden's powers, and her aura to her.

Though the possible danger of what would happen once hers and Amber's aura combined was also leaving her uncertain. Not to mention that there's the possibility, that once she has the powers, she could be elevated to the status of a Goddess...something she was dreading, since it could distance herself from the people she cared about.

Especially a certain blonde haired Arc.

And that scared that more than anything. To be separated from him forever, meant the end of this entire year of happiness for her, and what making her question her decision on whether she trade all of that, for something that could make her fulfill her destiny in an instant, but the cost of who she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her scroll rang. Picking it up, she saw it was her partner, team leader, and potential love interest, Jaune Arc, who was calling her.

She pressed the answer button as she held it up to her ear.

"Jaune? What is it?" she asked, and the blonde knight immediately responded.

" _Hey Pyrrha! You watching the news!?_ " Jaune said frantically, making Pyrrha blink.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

" _Look on your scroll and you'll see why!_ " was the answer, leaving the red haired Mistralian confused, but she complied and turned on the CCTS news service, and her eyes widen at she was seeing.

" _There seems to be no end as the unknown assailant continues her rampage, the Atlesian forces helpless to stop her!_ " said the VNN anchorwoman, Lisa Lavender as the video image showed a girl, wearing an armored dress and mask, fighting a whole squad of Atlesian soldiers...and winning.

She didn't listen to the anchorwoman as she watched the brawl take place, looking specifically at the style of combat, along with the weapons, the woman was using.

' _That's...that's my...,'_

* * *

 ** _And that's it for now, don't want to spoil anymore for you._**

 ** _Please leave a fav, follow, and review, HELPFUL advice, and remember... no Flaming Trolls._**

 ** _Until then, LATER!_**


	5. Chapter 4: (Title too big to fit)

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Ugh! Finally got passed that pesky, serious, Writer's Block. Anyways, here is the next chapter of A Broken Man's Last Chance. I gotta admit, with each new chapter, this fic gets more popular. And that's good news for me.**_

 _ **Of course, there are some reviews I disagree with. Especially a certain, Emiliano733.**_

 _ **But I will not overly bash him, since he didn't exactly flame trolled me. But I will say this: As an Arkos fan, I simply refuse to believe this shipping to be outright dead, regardless of official statement, or what other (canon) fans of RWBY think. And since Volume 5 has confirmed Lionheart to be a traitor...and by the finale, (skip to the chapter to avoid spoilers) a now dead one, there's no need for complaining about it, now.**_

 _ **Now, enough with that. Let's continue!**_

 _ **P.S. I forgot to mention that I had also been doing some weedating work REALLY hard, which is one of the other reasons why I was MIA for so long...damn rain. Another reason, my work obsessed grandfather who doesn't know when to stop when ahead.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Reunions, Discoveries... and Second Chances?**_

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **(BGM: Arkos Theme)**_

Jaune could not believe what he was seeing. It was just nigh impossible.

She couldn't be here.

He was completely shocked, that he didn't even noticed that he was in his old armor when he joined Beacon, and the fact that he looked like a 17 year old teenager again.

"P...Pyrrha?" he croaked out, as the redhead gave a sad smile and placed a hand on her Paladin's cheek, which caused his blue eyes to widen, "Is it...is it really...are you really... Did...Did I fa-...,"

A gloved finger placed itself on his lips, stopping him from talking.

"Shh~...it's okay," she said softly, "It's okay, Jaune,"

Jaune could only look at her, as tears formed in those emerald orbs he missed so dearly.

"I'm here Jaune, and I missed you so much," she said, and Jaune couldn't take it anymore as he sprung up and wrapped his arms around her, surprising her, but she only returned the embrace, as the two lovers reunited.

"But...how?" Jaune whimpered out, "How are you here...with me? The last thing I remember is seeing you trying to save me from the Grimm Dragon...and what is this place?,"

Pyrrha's hold only tightened, as she kept the Arc in her hold, not willing to let him go. Never again.

"I'm not sure where we are now Jaune. But I have a pretty good guess we're in Limbo waiting for our turn to wherever the Gods send us," she said, making Jaune blink, before his face became sullen.

"So...that means I finally died huh?" he asked and Pyrrha nodded. "But still, why are you here?"

Pyrrha's face bore a sad smile as she caressed his blonde hair.

"You remember when I unlocked your aura during initiation?" she asked, and Jaune nodded into her shoulder, "And a piece of my aura was absorbed by yours?"

At another nod, Pyrrha gave a sigh.

"Well, something else happened, and that was what allowed me to stay with you...," she said, making Jaune hesitantly break the embrace to look at her.

"W...What happened?" He asked as the Spartan took in a breath.

"I'm not sure how, but...a piece of my soul was also absorbed," she said, and Jaune's eyes widened, "And when I died, I suddenly found myself within your mind,"

This shocked the Arc once more, as he looked into Pyrrha's eyes as they begin to glisten even more with tears of regret.

"I...I watched, as you grieved after my death. Unable to move on, but kept going forward in order to seek justice against Cinder for what she did to me." she said, her hands shaking as she remembered watching the last ten years of Jaune's life, "I watched as you nearly died each time you fought against Salem's forces, the deaths of your family, our friends... Ren and Nora's deaths, and witnessing the Fall of the Four Kingdoms...,"

A half sob escaped her mouth, as the once confident champion, in the same way as Jaune, broke down.

"I... I saved you, only to watch as you suffered in despair, as a consequence after I died," she said, looking down, while the shadow of her hair hid her eyes, unable to look at her love. "I...I-I hurt you. And I'm to blame for it. If only I had just said no to Ozpin's offer, I would've been more focused on the tournament...Penny would've been alive, and-huh!?"

She was stopped as Jaune gave her another embrace, shocking her, while her eyes widened.

"Please stop...," Jaune whispered, but loud enough for Pyrrha to hear as she blinked, "...Just stop...I don't care about what did, could, or should've happened. The only thing I DO care about right now, is that you're here with me."

The champion didn't respond at first, surprised by the embrace he just sprung on her. But after hearing what Jaune said to her, her eyes only glistened with more tears, before she happily returned it, while snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I...I missed you Jaune," She finally said, "I missed you...so much,"

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Both of them, not willing to let each other go.

But soon Jaune was the first to speak again.

"So, what happens to us?" Jaune said, his tone serious as the two ended their embrace.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I...I saved you... the younger you," Jaune said, and the Champion blinked, "And I know my younger self is still alive in Vale, so why are we still here?"

"It's because you're still needed, Scion of Arc,"

The two jumped at the voice and immediately darted their heads to the source, and were surprised to see someone was here with them. The said person was a young man whose hair looked to be it was dyed blond with some highlights of black, wearing a white suit with a black undershirt.

The man gave a smile, as he looked at the reunited couple.

"Hello... Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos," he greeted, while making a two-fingered salute, "Glad to meet you in person,"

The two looked at the man warily as they cautiously stood up.

"Who are you?" Jaune said, a slight edge to his tone, as he kept Pyrrha behind him. The said redhead had to admit, she liked...loved, how protective Jaune was of her.

The stranger held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Whoa, easy there, kid...,"

"I'M TWENTY SEVEN!"

"Whatever...point being, who I am doesn't matter. But what does matter is that considering how you two suffered for something far out of your control," the man said, not at all fazed by Jaune's shout.

The said two only blinked in confusion at that.

"W...What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, and the man sighed.

"Well, let's just say there are a LARGE amount people who really didn't like the way you two got the short end of the stick." he said, as he brushed some imaginary dust off his pant leg, "And with some convincing, the big guys upstairs have decided to give you two lovebirds another chance."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune gaped at that, completely flabbergasted at what they just heard.

"...What...?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

 _ **In the world of the living.**_

 _ **Vale**_

 _ **10 minutes before Old Jaune's End.**_

* * *

Jaune could only look at the man in front of him, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging in shock. He was having a hard time believing what he was just told.

"...S-So wait...you're saying that you helped my future self, who is a badass in the future, come back here to this point in time to save Pyrrha, while taking her place to fight Cinder, and the reason you're back here is because you have the power to send your consciousness back to your past self with memories of the future. Do I have it right, so far?"

Canus sighed as he nodded his head.

"That's pretty much the gist of it," he said, "And let's just simply say this...you were a mess,"

Jaune was completely floored by this, hesitant to believe what this apparent stranger said. But right now, knowing that Pyrrha still needed help, all he had wanted to do was to get back to Beacon and help her.

"Look, I'm not sure whether or not what you just told me was true, but right now, I don't care," Jaune stated, his tone now firm, "Right now, all that matters to me at the moment is Pyrrha."

Canus just smiles, "Even though you just realized your feelings for the Spartan, your love for her is already iron-clad strong." he said, while making Jaune blink, as a light blush formed on his face, "Well, I doubt you can get there on foot, so...how about I give you a lift?"

Though was still wary of the man before him, desperate times call for desperate measures. And times were DEFINITELY desperate.

"Just don't do anything funny," Jaune said, and Canus just smirked, as he motioned Jaune to come with him.

But just before Jaune could take a step. Canus suddenly vanished, startling him before feeling a chop to the back of his neck.

Before he blacked out, he heard Canus speak one last time.

"Don't worry Jaune. By the time you wake up, you'll thank me for this..."

With that, the Arc was out like a light, as Canus caught him before he hit the ground.

The grey-eyed man said nothing, as he hefted the unconscious heir to the throne of Vale, as he carried him to his rented out airship.

* * *

Pain...

That was all she felt.

The pain from the injuries she suffered. The humiliation from the blow to her pride.

And she knew perfectly well who was responsible for her current condition.

As she currently rode on the back of the Griffin that was taking her away from the ruined Academy, she cast a burning amber gaze at the now destroyed tower, hatred clear in the single eye.

'Damn you, Arc...you will pay for this...I swear, I will kill all you hold dear...and I will watch with glee as I kill your 'invincible girl' right in front of you, and you fall into despair...I swear, you WILL suffer,' she thought, as the creature of Grimm continued to carry her from the Kingdom of Vale to the Northeast, where she would receive better medical treatment for the wounds she received.

She had managed to stop the blood flow from the stab wound in her side by cauterizing the wound, after the Griffin saved her from the fall from Ozpin's office.

It will leave a scar, one of few including her now missing right eye...reminders, that even the lowliest of pawns, can defeat a queen.

* * *

 _ **Back in Limbo**_

* * *

The reunited couple could only stare in shock at what the man just told them. Unable to believe what their ears heard.

"W...W-What did...you just...say?" Pyrrha managed to squeak out, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jaune's jaw was hanging as he tried to process what was just said.

The man in the white suit just chuckled at the expressions on the two lovers' faces. It was definitely funny seeing the reactions of people who didn't expect anything like what he had just dropped on them.

"I think I said it right, didn't I?" he asked, "I said you two are being given another chance,"

This caused the Arkos couple's eyes to, if that's possible, widen even more.

This...this had to be some kind of joke, right?

"H...How?" Jaune managed to gasp out, "I mean sure, Pyrrha could possibly go back...I stopped her past self from going back up the tower and getting killed, not to mention Cinder's..."

The man interjected as he said the one phrase that caused the two to shock them even more.

"Cinder's still alive." he said, causing Jaune to shut up, and both him and Pyrrha looked at him, as if he said Ozpin was Salem's brother.

"E...E-Excuse me...?," he managed to stammer out, while the man scratched behind his head.

"Yeah, you got the flaming bitch good, and kicked her off the tower, but unfortunately, she was caught by a Griffin at the last minute... _damn plot armor,_ " He said while grumbling the last part.

This caused the two to look at him with expressions of shock before Jaune's face morphed into frustration and then anger.

"OH COME THE _FUCK_ ON!" He shouted, as he open palmed his face and groaned, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SHE'S STILL ALIVE!? WHY CAN'T THAT BITCH JUST STAY. DEAD!?"

He would've continued on with his rant had Pyrrha not flicked him in the ear causing him to yelp in pain. He turned to her and upon seeing the look on her face, he immediately shut up, knowing Pyrrha didn't need to say anything to keep him quiet.

The man chuckled at this, knowing these two were perfect for each other. Though people would call Pyrrha an Yandere, or Tsundere, or any of those titles, she was considered more tamed and less crazy than the ones he saw in anime. Especially considering some certain psychopaths...like a white haired red eyed female prisoner**.

He shivered at the thought before getting all serious.

"Anyway Jaune, as I was saying, the info you left behind for the others did help in thwarting most of Salem's plans, but in the end, things still went to hell," he said, causing the two to begin worrying about their friends, as the man continued, "Though the casualties were less than in the original, they were still heavy, and despite their attempts, even with all the evidence, your counterparts' warnings to the Councils of Remnant all fell on deaf ears, and the tensions were still near boiling point. The reason being that Salem had her own people acting as advisers to the councilors, who gave them the 'infinite wisdom' to ignore what they termed: ramblings of traumatized school children."

That caused the two to begin bristling in anger. Jaune most of all.

All that evidence, all the sacrifices made...and still things went badly.

 _'Godsdammit! Why the hell does this shit keep happening!?_ '

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, a concerned frown on her face before she placed a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder to calm him down. He looked toward her and gave a small smile of gratitude, which the Spartan returned.

While this happened, the Stranger only smiled as he watched the two looked at each other. Love brimming in their eyes.

Jaune then breathed in and out to calm himself further before looking at the man.

"So, why us?" he asked, "I thought we would've faded into nothingness after I saved...the other Pyrrha,"

The man nodded at that.

"Yes you are correct. You would've just disappeared at this very moment." he said, before he gave a neutral expression, "However, considering that Salem and her 'Inner Circle of Doom' are still a threat, we believed it was best to send the only two who know her weaknesses. And yes, I know you placed it in your scroll, but hear me out. And also, since you two got the shit end of the stick, we believed it was best to send you back, since your experience could help turn the tide."

The two lovers could not believe it...they never thought that they would be given a second chance. However they blinked when they remembered the 'we' that the man talked about.

"We?" Pyrrha asked, and the man held up his hand.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you who the other person was, for one they threatened to castrate me. But trust me that you will soon later find out who they are," he said, and the two blinked, curious on who it was.

"Of course, you two will merge with your past selves." The man continued, "In simple terms, your memories, aura, and past experiences will merge with that of them,"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other, both of them having a silent conversation, it seemed to to take a long moment, but it was only a few minutes. The slight smiles that lit up on their faces, were what the man was waiting for, but he decided to wait for the confirmation.

And he didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Vivid emerald eyes fluttered open, before a groan was heard, as the owner of said eyes groaned before trying to stand up before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Steady there," a voice she didn't know said, "Just take it easy for a minute,"

Pyrrha looked and saw a man wearing a grey cloak, with a hood hiding most of his face, looking at her.

"Wh...W-Who are you?" she asked, and the man sighed.

"For right now, I'm the guy who saved you, the little Rose, and your boyfriend from being meat for the worms. You're welcome by the way," he said, while Pyrrha processed what she meant, before her eyes widened.

"Jaune!" she said, and snapped up into a sitting position, and looked around seeing she was in the cargo area of a Bullhead. But the one thing on her mind right now, was finding her partner.

"Whoa easy there kid-!" the man tried to say before being grabbed by the frantic champion, who looked at him with a glare in her eyes, that showed her anger and fear all rolled into one.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"Hey cool your jets for a minute! First let me go and I'll tell you," he said, while Pyrrha, though initially reluctant, let him go, "Thank you...now turn to your left and look down,"

Pyrrha did exactly that, and a feeling of great relief and surprise filled when she saw the boy she loved so much laying next to her. Clad in the armor she knew so well. She didn't waste any time as she gently grabbed his head and placed it in her lap. She didn't bother hiding the tears of happiness glistening in her eyes as she gently stroked his cheek, as he breathed softly showing he was still alive.

"And if you're wondering about the...other one, I already took care of it," the man said, and Pyrrha turned to him, confusion on her face, before a look of realization adorned it and then turned sorrowful.

"I see...," was all she said, and the man looked at her before nodding before standing up and heading to the cockpit, carefully stepping over the unconscious form of Ruby Rose.

Pyrrha didn't say another word, as memories passed through her mind...memories of a past life...a life where she perished, and her soul trapped as she watched the young man she had loved suffer without her.

All because of her foolish decision.

But now, she was given a second chance. And by the Brother Gods themselves, she was NOT gonna waste it.

She then proceeded to stroke Jaune's hair, before placing her forehead on his. Her eyes closed as she quietly spoke to him.

"I promise, Jaune," she whispered, "I'm never going to send you away again...never again,"

She knew he probably wouldn't respond, but then was surprised when he felt a hand on the back of her head, before being pressed against Jaune's lips in a kiss, which she eagerly returned. It lasted for a few minutes before they stopped and Pyrrha lifted her head and saw the familiar blue eyes staring back at her.

"You better keep that promise,"

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112:**_ ** _And done! Finally! Again, sorry it took so long everybody! But finally, here it is! I gotta admit, it was hard trying to get over the roadblock. But hey, better late than never I always say._**

 ** _For those of you wondering. Yes, the older Jaune's body died, and his soul, along with our canon Pyrrha's soul have merged with their younger selves. I know nothing original, but hey I like it._**

 ** _Until next time my friends!_**

 ** _P.S. For those of you who watched the whole of Volume 5...I was somewhat disappointed that we didn't get what we Arkos fans didn't TRULY get what we want, and questions still left answered. But hopefully Volume 6 will clear that up for us. And pray RT doesn't screw up._**

 ** _As always, LATER!_**


End file.
